


Взрослеть

by pouringmorning



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Het, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ten Years Later Verse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Они никогда по-настоящему не хотели взрослеть. Возможно, именно поэтому им удалось этого избежать.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sasagawa Kyouko, Miura Haru/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Kyouko & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Взрослеть

Вывеска кондитерской розово-мятная; что-то в самом этом сочетании цветов напоминает о приторных сладостях. Но ждущая его внутри девушка совсем не сахарная — это Тсуна уже давно выучил. Киоко не растает, чуть что.

Она сидит за столиком для двоих, прилежно ожидая свой заказ. Из жёлтого фирменного стаканчика со смузи торчит вновь мятно-розовая трубочка. В этом буйстве цветов полицейская форма Киоко действует почти отрезвляюще, и Тсуна благодарно улыбается ей, устраиваясь напротив.

Он и сам тёмное пятно в ярко разукрашенной комнате. На нём лёгкий пиджак, сшитый специально под маленькие плечи Десятого босса, белая рубашка и строгие брюки. Они, наверное, совсем не вписываются в кондитерскую, которая так и пышет детством. Взрослые представительные люди сюда не ходят.

А Киоко ходит, и Хару тоже, значит, и Тсуне можно.

— Привет, — неловко улыбается он и занимает место напротив старой подруги.

— Привет, Тсуна, — отвечает Киоко, ласково улыбаясь. Когда-то именно эта улыбка снилась ему день за днём.

— Ваш заказ, — прерывает их встречу официант, ставя перед Киоко пакетик с пончиками. — Вы что-то будете? — вежливо обращается он уже к Тсуне.

Он мотает головой:

— У меня только пара свободных минут, не думаю, что успею.

Официант склоняет голову и скрывается с их глаз.

— Только не смей шутить про полицейских и пончики, — грозит Киоко, прежде чем достать свой обед из бумажного пакета и впиться в него зубами.

Наверное, питаться так не очень хорошо для здоровья.

— Я и не думал, — вслух признается Тсуна.

Киоко быстро дожёвывает кусочек пончика и энергично кивает в ответ, протягивая тонкую руку за жёлтым стаканом.

— Хорошо, — говорит она. — А Хаято до сих пор считает это смешным. Каждый раз, Тсуна, можешь себе представить?

— Как… невежливо с его стороны.

— А потом, — бодро продолжает Киоко, — я ловлю его на месте преступления. Твоя правая рука взорвал чайный магазин, ты знал? _Снова._

— Прости. Гокудера же сказал, что ловил дезертиров?

— Да, и он считает это достаточным оправданием! А у меня список нераскрытых дел растёт — не скажешь же начальству, что жених-мафиози бедокурит.

Тсуна понимающе кивает и неловко сопит. Он знает Киоко уже давно и поэтому ещё знает и то, что она жалуется совсем не серьёзно; никаких обид между будущими супругами нет.

Никто не ожидал, что эти двое споются. Однако, горячая кровь Сасагав, текущая и в Киоко, и взрывной характер Хаято составили славную комбинацию. Пожалуй, Гокудере было полезно зациклиться на ком-то, кроме Тсуны, а он сам в это время всё больше замечал, что Киоко из-за слепой подростковой влюблённости почти не знает, а вот соседку Хару — вдоль и поперёк.

Как потом выяснилось, тандем Хару и Тсуны совсем никого не удивил.

Глядя на хаос готовящейся свадьбы друзей, Тсуна не может не думать о своей. Когда он поднял тему, — Хару как раз тренировалась с Реохеем — она сказала, что для женитьбы они ещё слишком молодые и безмозглые.

«Но Хаято и Киоко ведь женятся», — сказал тогда Тсуна.

«Сравни их и нас, милый. И кто тут по-настоящему взрывная парочка?»

Наверное, она права?

— …Так что я заставила Хаято выбирать свадебный букет, — тем временем заканчивает Киоко. — Уверена, это будет что-то очень безвкусное, но я всё равно возьму это в руки и буду рада, потому что это наша свадьба.

— Я так рад за вас, — вырывается у Тсуны.

Киоко растроганно протягивает через стол ладонь и накрывает ею его руку.

— Я знаю, — благодарно выдыхает она.

Всё в Киоко такое естественное. Тсуне кажется, что рядом с ней даже легче дышать. Он надеется, что по его скромной улыбке понятно, как он счастлив, что Киоко смогла воплотить свою мечту в реальность.

Лишь два человека из его окружения хотя бы частично свободны от проклятия мафии: Киоко, работающая в полиции, как всегда хотела, и Хибари, которому просто наплевать. Остальные же… В некоторые дни Тсуна переживает свой персональный ад, видя вместо Такеши и Реохея их загубленные карьеры, видя лишённых выбора с самого _детства_ Хаято, Ламбо, И-Пин и ради всех них отказавшуюся от нормальной жизни Хару.

— Эй, Киоко, — фыркает Тсуна, — знаешь, по чему из детства я больше всего по-идиотски скучаю?

— По чему же?

— По, блин, удобной одежде.

Он негромко смеётся, как будто это шутка, скрывая жгущую изнутри горечь и пряча глаза. А Киоко, как всегда, видит насквозь.

— Ты сделал очень много, Тсуна, — крепче сжимает его руку она. — Благодаря тебе, в Намимори стало спокойнее. И все твои планы уже совсем скоро воплотятся в жизнь, — добавляет Киоко мягко, — помнишь?

Если бы только это вернуло всем потерянные годы.

Тсуна благодарно улыбается Киоко и кивает.

— Ох, черт, тебе правда стоит поговорить об этом с Хару или Такеши, — вздыхает она. — Вдохновляющие речи у них выходят лучше, чем у меня.

Он фыркает от смеха уже совсем искренне. Киоко тоже неуверенно улыбается и протягивает ему пакет с последним пончиком:

— Держи. Я всё равно уже опаздываю.

— Спасибо. Я провожу тебя до угла улицы.

— Спасибо, Тсуна! И попроси Хаято прекратить взрывать магазины.

— Вы _опять_ пытаетесь сделать меня вашим посыльным? Ни за что!

Как только они выходят, сразу несколько фигур из его охраны отделяются от кирпичных стен и выскальзывают из-за уличных столиков. Трое выходят из кондитерской следом за ними. Они все неслышно сопровождают Тсуну и Киоко, незаметные простым прохожим.

— И всё же жаль, что мы выросли, — со вздохом обводит их взглядом Тсуна. Его глаз уже наметан на всевозможных преследователей, предателей, наёмных убийц и своих же охранников, и этого он для себя тоже никогда не желал.

— Главное, что мы все остались собой, — пожимает плечами Киоко. — У нас на самом деле ведь был выбор: идти ли за тобой, смотреть ли фейерверки, дружить или нет, и этот выбор мы сделали единогласно.

Стук их ботинок по мостовой раздаётся по полупустым полуденным улочкам, разморенным летним днём.

— Всё зависит от нас, Тсуна, — снова подаёт голос Киоко. — Мы сами решаем, когда взрослеть.

— И если решим никогда? — с надеждой, смешанной с озарением, уточняет Тсуна.

— Значит, никогда, — весело объявляет Киоко. — Наконец-то ты понял.

Значит, никогда.

Она смеётся и, крепко поймав его за руку, начинает бежать, будто они и правда дети. Тсуна думает о том, как сейчас бросятся за ними охранники, о которых он не просил, и хохочет тоже, ускоряясь.

Надо будет сказать Хару, что, даже если они молодые и безмозглые, они всё равно могут пожениться, и никто не сможет указать им, какими быть.

И ещё ему, уже совсем скоро бывшему боссу мафии, надо запустить фейерверки на выходных.


End file.
